As airflow is increased in an air conditioning system, the risk of turbulence is increased and also the risk of whirling up infection agents that may infect a patient in e.g. a hospital ward. The risk is more pronounced in tropical countries, where a high cool airflow often is needed to cool the patient for the sake of comfort.
WO 86/06460 to Nilsson discloses a method and means for supplying clean air to an operating room. The means comprises a central supply member for a control carry beam directed towards said area and at two secondary air supply members adapted adjacent said central supply member for supplying secondary air beams in an area surrounding the carry beam.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,803 to Bush discloses an air filtration apparatus of a portable kind for directing a filtered stream of air downwardly over a hospital bed.
WO 00/32150 to Nilsson discloses a method and device for ventilation of a room with walls and ceiling comprising a sloping flow director for the air supplied arranged at an exhaust opening.
SE 513220 to Nilsson discloses a device and a method for ventilation of a room with walls and ceiling comprising exhaust openings arranged in the walls of the room.
The problem with turbulence is however not addressed and solved in so an efficient and cost effective manner in prior art as in the present invention.